


Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, literally just gay sex like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata just can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Just dumb smut..
> 
> ** I changed the title to this fic cause why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

His knees and forearms propping him up, ass in the air, and his volleyball shorts tangled at his ankles, Hinata shivered at the light kisses Kageyama trailed from his shoulder, down his back, his hips... Oh God, why did Kageyama have to go so slow? Why was he such a tease? Hinata felt the other's hands on his hips, and he was flipped over, looking straight into intense dark eyes. He was sure he looked ravished, so he put his forearm over his eyes.

 

"Hinata..." The low, raspy voice sent blood rushing right to his already painfully erect cock, which twitched with desire. Hinata could feel the bulge of Kageyama's rubbing against his bare stomach. Kageyama's hands roamed Hinata's small body, fingertips brushing along erect nipples, which he paused at. Please.

 

"Wow." Kageyama pressed down on one, then the other, and blushed vigorously when Hinata moaned in response. He rolled his fingers around them, then brought his mouth down to suck on one. A high gasp escaped Hinata when he felt the hot wetness on his chest.

 

"K-Kage... yama..." Whines and breathless moans escaped him as Kageyama's tongue swirled and sucked, and the occasional nip had yelps coming from the smaller boy. When he pulled away, he massaged the now red and swollen nipples, and kissed Hinata's chest, then his neck. Opening his mouth, his tongue trailed to Hinata's jaw, to his open mouth.

 

Hinata jolted up, catching Kageyama's lips perfectly, and he bit and sucked at Kageyama's tongue and the corners of his mouth, making them swollen and red. Kageyama didn't skip a beat. Pulling away, a string of saliva connected between Kageyama's tongue and Hinata's red lips. Licking at it, Kageyama, once again, flipped Hinata back into a doggy style position, and leveled his head to his ass. He kissed Hinata's cheeks, making the other blush.

 

"Kageyama, that's embarrassing."

 

"You're embarrassing."

 

"Shut up."

 

Kageyama spread Hinata's plump cheeks, and connected his mouth to his tight hole, earning a surprised gasp from the other. His tongue swirled around the opening. When he pulled back, he grabbed the bottle of lube on his nightstand, coating his fingers.

 

"Are you ready?" He asked, and once he saw Hinata's head nod, Kageyama pressed the tip of his finger to Hinata's tight entrance, and slowly, inserted one finger.So tight. So good.

 

Hinata gripped the sheets tightly, feeling his fingernails digging into his palms through the fabric. It hurt but it felt so _good_. He pushed himself back, forcing Kageyama's finger to go in deeper. He unconsciously clenched around it, and let out a low, lewd moan. Kageyama thrusted his finger in and out, slow at first, then gradually gained speed, which led him to add a second finger. He scissored them. His other hand found itself wrapped around Hinata's cock, and he started pumping up and down, and Hinata almost shrieked from the two places of pleasure going on at once. He pressed his face into the pillow, wanting it to be over soon but also _never wanting it to end_. Kageyama pressed into the sensitive spot right below the head of his cock, then pumped again, and his fingers rammed right against Hinata's prostate.

 

Hinata did shriek in absolute ecstasy.

 

He came in Kageyama's hand, and could barely hold himself up. Kageyama pulled his fingers out, and sat back so his back was up against the bed frame, and took Hinata, situating him so he was between Kageyama's legs. Kageyama was still painfully hard, and he could read it on Hinata's face that he was eager to please.

 

"Can you ride me?" Kageyama felt embarrassed asking, but he wanted to make sure Hinata was okay before just jumping to it. A fast head nod was all he needed. He pulled Hinata in the air, and positioned his ass to Kageyama's cock, and brought him down, the head pressing to Hinata's hole.

 

"Ready?"

 

_"Yes."_

 

Kageyama pulled Hinata down, and trembled at the hot walls surrounding his throbbing cock. Hinata felt so good. Hinata bit his knuckle, but couldn't stop the noises that escaped him.

 

 _"Ahh, hah... hah..."_ They both breathed and moaned as Kageyama bobbed Hinata up and down, then went faster and faster. Thank god Hinata was light.

 

"Come... come inside... come inside me." Hinata breathed, and Kageyama felt his own body shudder with excitement. He was so close.

 

He loudly groaned when he finally climaxed, and Hinata clutched at Kageyama's hair, throwing his head back. Then he collapsed, Kageyama still inside him. Kageyama, with shakey arms, lifted Hinata off of him and slid down so he was on his side, Hinata in his arms. He was passed out.

 

 _Dumbass..._ Kageyama thought as he pulled Hinata closer, feeling the smaller boy's heat radiating off him. He kissed the top of his forehead.

 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Shit ending is shit.


End file.
